superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog: Princess Cleo/Basketball Stories Credits (2002)
Based on the Scholastic Book Series Clifford the Big Red Dog by Norman Bridwell Produced by Scholastic Productions A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Executive Producer Deborah Forte Supervising Producers Bill Schultz Liz Young Producers Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Associate Producer Jessica Wollman Directed by John Over Story Editor Sindy McKay Created and Developed for Television by Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Cast John Ritter Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Kel Mitchell T-Bone Cree Summer Cleo Cam Clarke Mac Kath Soucie Jetta Gary Gray Charley Ulysses Cuadra Vaz Earl Boen Mr. Bleakman T.C. Carson Samuel Michael Dorn Sky Scraper Jackson "Princess Cleo" Written by Dev Ross Storyboard by Enrique May "Basketball Stories" Written by Barry "Baz" Hawkins Storyboard by Diane Kredensor Storyboard Directors Cynthia Petrovic Jeff Gordon Storyboard Revisionist Kyong Bok Kim Voice Director Susan Blu Educational Consultant Iris Sroka, Ph D Music Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh And Josh Mancell For Mutato Muzika Main Title (Clifford Theme) by Mark Mothersbaugh And Josh Mancell For Mutato Muzika Lead Vocal by Jason Michael Associate Producer Ciara Anderson Production Coordinators Sylvie Boyer Vera Morales-Boyer Post-Production Assistant Cary Silver Character Design Kexx Singleton "Storytime with Speckle" Written by Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown Designed by David Mucci Fasset & Kexx Singleton Layout Design Charles Payne Color Key Tina Olivia Gordon Langley Key Backgrounds Stephanie Pyren-Fortel Ellen Jin Prop Design Bob Lizzaraga Animation Timing Directors Rich Arons Joey Banaszkiewicz Ken Boyer Rich Collado Phil Cummings Patrick Gleeson Fred Miller Donna Mouliot Supervising Animation Director Phillip Mosness Supervising Editor Richard Finn Editor Michael Bradley Animatic Editor Gary Lamb Computer Systems Manager Eric Kirby Post Production Coordinator James A. Hughes Studio Production Manager Maura Sullivan Production Accountant Cathy O'Brien Lip Sync Erik Jan Peterson Checker Kathrina Schoentag James A. Hughes Scholastic Financial Executive Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post Production Executive Carolyn F. Kelly Production Coordinator for Scholastic Kerri Berney Assistant to Deborah Forte Dori Komarin Supervising Sound Editor Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist Sanaa Cannella Foley Recordist Jeremy Pitts Re-Recording Mixer Gregory Cathcart Recording Facilities Salami Studios AP Recording Engineer Dan Cubert Assistant Recording Engineers Devon Bowman Mark Mercado Post Production Video Services Modern Videofilm, Inc. Post Production Sound Services Salami Studios AP Payroll Services Provided by Axium Payroll Services Overseas Animation Services Hong Ying Universe, Co. Producers Bobby Hsieh Tom Pong Production Manager Cherry Chen Directing Animators Huo Chunfu Wu Minghong Lu Jiulong He Tianyin Sy Yuanda Co-Executive Producer Mike Young Produced in Association with Mike Young Productions, inc. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. is the author and creator of this Motion picture for the purpose of copyright and othe laws in all countries throughout the world. This Program is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and its Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. ©2002 Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic, Inc. Clfiford the Big Red Dog and logos are trademarks of Norman Birdwell Scholastic www.scholastic.com/clifford Category:End Credits Category:Scholastic Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Artisan Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Kids Category:Mike Young Productions, inc. Category:Klasky Csupo